Recovery
by missmadcheshirecat
Summary: Post 3x15 Warning SPOILERS 3x15. When Quinn is at the Hopital, she meets a girl named Adrienne Chase. Will their friendship turn into more or will Quinn forever hide her emotions. Rated T just to be safe. Quinn/OC, Brittana, Finchel, Tike and Klaine. AU
1. Wake Up Time

**A/N- I do not own Glee or any of its characters, *sobs*, except for the ones I made up in this story. Please R&R. *Hugz*. Now seriously, why are you still reading this? Get on with the story already!**

**-Parker L.**

_Quinn's POV_

Pain. That's the first thing I fell when I finally stay awake for more than 3 seconds. At first I can't remember what the hell had happened to me but then it all comes rushing back in a big blur of thought and emotions. _The wedding, the buzzing of my phone that was Rachel texting me to hurry, the unsent text reading "On my way" and the impact of the truck as it smashed into my car and then blackness. _Oh God, Rachel! She's probably blaming herself right now. This isn't her fault; if it's anyone's fault its mine for being stupid enough to text while driving. Speaking of Rachel where is she? Where's the rest of glee club and my mom? Where's a doctor or a nurse? What day is it even? Suddenly the door opens and in comes a young looking doctor, probably in her mid-twenties with green eyes, glasses and wavy chocolate brown hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail. She scans the chart in her hand and looks up at me. "Hi, I'm Dr. Chase, but you can call me Leslie, you must be Quinn." She says in a sweet but Doctor-ish voice. I return her smile with a small nod and politely ask her what day it is or try to anyway. "Um, what day is it today?" my voice came out raspy and it hurts really badly. She smiles again and answers my question as she fills a cup with water from the cooler on my bedside. "Today is March 1st; You've been asleep since last Saturday." She hands the cup of water to me and I gulp it down greedily. Saturday, day of Regionals and Finn and Rachel's wedding. _ And your car crash_, a voice chides me inside my head.

Shut up, I tell myself.

I turn my attention back to Leslie when the door opens again. This time it's a girl about my age, maybe 17, with strawberry blond hair that falls just passed her shoulders. She has green eyes and freckles scattered on her nose. As I take in her white button up shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers, she brushes her bangs out of her eyes and addresses Leslie. "Hey Les, I'm gonna take them to the Café to get some juice and muffins." Les? I think and who are them? Leslie's voice once again breaks through my thoughts. "Quinn, I'd like you to meet my little sister, Adrienne. Adrienne, this is Quinn." Her attitude change immediately, her happy, bubbly voice is now replaced with a soft, soothing voice that calms the pounding in my head. It was like her entire being just adjusted to my feelings. "Hi Quinn, it's nice to meet you." "It's nice to meet you to Adrienne" I rasp out. "Well I really must be going, the kids are getting restless, see you Les, bye Quinn" she says as she waves and closes the door behind her. As the door shuts, I realize that I am going to like this girl.

**A/N – Soooo whatcha think? Please review to tell me what you thought! Thanks *hugz again*and this story is from Quinn's POV unless it says otherwise. And yes other glee clubbers will make appearances in the next couple chapters. **


	2. Friends, Flowers and Panic Attacks

**A/N- Another chapter. YAY! *squeals*. BIG thank you to silvrd21 for adding this story to his/her favorites. I'll try to post a new chapter every day but I have big exams coming up so I'll try my best.**

**I still don't own Glee or any of its characters besides Adrienne and Leslie. HUGZ!**

– **Parker L.**

_Quinn's POV_

I had just barely shut my eyes when knock sounds on the door. I croak out a "Come in" and when the door opens, standing there was Santana and Brittany, both in their Cheerios uniform, holding hands and a bouquet of flowers. "Quinn, you're awake!" Brittany exclaims as she rushes to my side. "Yeah" I say as she filled the vase Santana was holding with water and put the flowers in. "Thanks for the flowers" I say as Brittany placed them next to… the bazillion other flowers I hadn't noticed before. Santana, noticing my bewildered expression, laughs "All of us have been bringing you flowers every day for like 4 days now." _All of us, that means the rest of the club visited too!_ I think, my spirits lifting just a little bit. "God you are such a bitch Q." Santana says. My eyes snapped up, an angry expression on my face but as I when I open my mouth to say something, she holds up a finger. "You are such a bitch for doing that to me, to all of us." "Lucy Quinn Fabray, if you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again, I will kill you myself" with that she pulls me into a fierce hug. I wince but let her hug me, she at least deserves that. As soon as Santana lets go, Brittany launches herself at me, although her hug is gentler than Santana's, the message is clear- _We love you, if you had died, so would we, we will always love you, we're glad you're ok. _I knew it was the same for the rest of the glee club. I pat her back and when she pulls away, her eyes her shining, I glance at San and her eyes are wet too. "We are so happy you're alive Q" Brittany whispers and I squeeze her hand gently in response. I sigh heavily and Santana says "Come on Brit, Quinn tired she needs some rest. I smile at her gratefully and I'm asleep before I even hear the door close.

_Quinn's POV_

"_Buzz, Buzzzzzz" my phone vibrates impatiently. "I know Rachel I'm coming" I mutter pushing the gas pedal and moving up to 65mph. After 2 mins of buzzing I pick up the phone and start typing a reply. I don't hear the horn warning me of my fate until too late. CRASH! I feel the impact of the truck smash into the driver's side. I feel the glass as it breaks, tiny shards imbedding themselves into my skin. I hear the metal of my car folding in on itself, crushing me. I'm pressed to my seat as the car flips over. The last thing I see is the bright screen of my cracked phone with the words "On my way" forever etched into the screen._

I wake up with a start. I'm sweating and my monitors are going crazy. I can feel my heart threating to beat out my chest. I hear the door burst open but don't see anything as my eyes are squeezed shut and I'm trying to breathe. Suddenly I'm back in my nightmare, the car is folding in on itself, crushing me, and I can't breathe. I expect for the blackness to overcome me but instead I hear a voice break through my thoughts. "Quinn. Quinn, you need to breathe. C'mon Quinn, just breathe" _But I can't! _I want to scream at her but no sound comes out. A hand starts rubbing my back, and I hear the voice again "Quinn, breathe, just breathe ok, just breathe". As the hand continues to make soothing motions on my back, I feel my lungs start to relax and take in air. The voice returns "Good job Quinn, just like that, keep breathing". The voice calms me and I feel my pulse return to normal. "Keep holding on Quinn, keep breathing". Suddenly I'm back in my hospital bed my head in my hand and my eyes still closed. I can still feel the hand on my back making calming circles. I hear a voice say "Shut of the lights Les". _Wait. Les? Oh god no. Please don't let it be her, Please don't let her have seen me have a major panic attack._ I slowly uncover my face and gaze up into the person's face that had brought me out of my nightmare. And I gazed right into the face of Adrienne Chase.

**A/N-ohhhh cliffhanger…sort of. Still I bet your wondering what Adrienne's and Quinn's reaction will be. Please tell me if one of the glee characters doesn't act right cuz I want them to be as accurate as possible. Please review! HUGZ! **

**-Parker L.**


	3. Aftermath of a Panic Attack

**A/N- Chapter 3! I'm doing good so far with updating. *gives self pat on the back* I know I repeat this every chapter but I would really like it if you guys would review …if anyone's actually reading my story. *is sad* . Well no use dwelling on my emotions ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Oh and there is the f word in here once. Just warning.**

**Copyright- See chapter 1 (I got tired of repeating everything over and over even though I've only published 2 chapters :p) **

**HUGZ!**

**-Parker L.**

*****_Previously* _

_Oh god no. Please don't let it be her, Please don't let her have seen me have a major panic attack. I slowly uncover my face and gaze up into the person's face that had brought me out of my nightmare. And I gazed right into the face of Adrienne Chase._

_Adrienne's POV_

On my way out of the hospital I see my sister rush into the room 5 doors down. _Quinn's room. _I run to the room, genuinely concerned for a girl I had briefly met earlier that day. I burst into the room right before the door had closed and immediately saw my sister preparing a needle, filled with a sedative. "Wait" I say. My sister looks at me with one eyebrow raised, "Adrienne, if I don't get this sedat-" "No Les that's not what she needs, let me handle it" Les nods and steps back. I take in Quinn's shaking form huddled on the bed. She's curled up with her head in her hands, tears are streaming down her face and she's hyperventilating. I take a deep breath and move towards the bed. I sit down next to her shivering body and say in a calm voice "Quinn. Quinn, you need to breathe. C'mon Quinn, just breathe". I place my hand her back and make soothing motions. "Quinn, breathe, just breathe ok, just breathe". As I continue to rub her back, I feel her relax and start breathing again. "Good job Quinn, just like that, keep breathing". Her breathing returns to normal and the shaking of her body stops. "Keep holding on Quinn, keep breathing". Suddenly her eyes pop open and very slowly she lifts her head to look at me.

*_Present*_

_Quinn's POV_

_I can NOT believe I just did that. I had a fucking PANIC ATTACK in front of a girl I had just met not 4 hours before! She's probably gonna think I'm crazy and she'll never want to get to know me, let alone hang out with me. But wait. Why do I care, I just met this girl, it's not like were best friends or anything. But for some unknown reason I __do__ care._

I gulp, "Um, hi." "Hi", she replies, removing her hand from my back. "So deal with panic attacks often?" I say trying to lighten the mood. She giggles softly and says "Something like that." I raise my eyebrow expressing my confusion. "Two of the kids that I work with here at the hospital have panic attacks often, so it's my job to help them through it." Her eyes widen when she realizes what she said. "I-I didn't mean that y-you were a kid or anything or that you, um, couldn't t-take care of your, um, self. It just means that I have, um, experience with these kinds of t-things." I laugh to show that I wasn't offended and pat her hand. I feel my eyes start to droop and suddenly feel exhausted. I lean back against my pillow and Adrienne stands up "I should, um, go" and makes her way to the door. Just as she's about to leave I call out, "Hey would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow, as friends? It can get pretty lonely in here." She smiles and nods "Sure, I would love to have lunch with you tomorrow." "Bye Quinn." My heart leaps when she says my name for some weird reason and I rule it out as a side effect of all the medicine that they had been giving me. "Bye Adrienne."

**A/N- So what did you think? Leave me a review to let me know what you thought. I know the last chapter had A LOT of spelling mistakes and I hope this chapter is better. Tomorrow's a Saturday so I will have time to upload a new chapter WAAYYY earlier than this won was uploaded. HUGZ!**

**-Parker L. **


	4. Forgiveness and Unpleasant Discoveries

**A/N- OMG! I am soooooooooo sorry for not uploading sooner. I had so much stuff to do it wasn't funny but in all truth I could have probably found time to upload a new chapter. *hangs head in shame*I could have done better and feel really bad. Oh and I changed my pen name because I liked girlwiththeredsneakers better. So anyway new chapter, new start and I promise I will upload sooner in the future. If anyone is still even reading this, you can review if you want to but im not pushing it. **

**BIG thank you to ShadowHunter2012 for adding this story to his/her favorites list and xxEm'n'JJ4evaxx and silvrd21 for adding this story to their story alert subscription. **

**Again I'm sorry for not uploading new chapters like I was supposed to. **

**HUGZ! AND MORE HUGZ! (You guys get double because I feel bad)**

**-girlwiththeredsneakers**

_Quinn's POV_

I wake up bright and early….if you count 10:30 am early. Well it was early for me considering that only 8 days ago I was in a huge car crash and add on the panic attack last night, 10:30 am seems pretty early now doesn't it. I open my eyes to the colorful garden that is my hospital room and start counting the flowers (yes I am that bored). By the time im done, I've counted 34 bouquets of flowers from Rachel & Finn, Kurt & Blaine, , Tina & Mike, Santana, Brittany, Santana & Brittany, Mercedes, Sam, Puck, Coach Sylvester, the _entire _football team, Sugar, Rory, Emma, Artie and my mom. My heart swells at the last one. Even though she hasn't come to visit me when im awake yet, the fact that she sent me flowers was good. I hear a knock at the door "Come in" I call, my voice still raspy. The door opens and in comes my mother. "Mom…..". "Oh Quinnie" my mom breathes, "I am so sorry." "What for, this wasn't your fault." She gives me a watery smile and moves to sit in the chair by my bed. She takes my hand and squeezes it tight. "For that and for not visiting you sooner, I was so scared you would reject me…." She trailed off, eyes looking down at the floor. I squeezed her hand to make her look at me again, "Mom, why would I _ever_ reject you?" She sighs, "Because I have been an awful mother to you, not sticking up for you when you were pregnant, catering to your dads every whim and not paying attention to you, kicking you out of the house _twice_ and a number of other things." I frowned, while what my mother was saying was true, she wasn't the absolute worst mother in the world and the fact that she came and was confessing all of this to me was a big step. "Mom, I forgive you for all that. I think we need a fresh start, a complete do-over. Let's forget about the past because it is just that, the past." She looks at me, her eyes shining, "Quinnie, you really forgive me?" I nod, giving her a small smile. "Thank you Quinn" she says returning my smile. "Well I have to go run some errands but I _promise_ you that I will be back to check on you later." "Ok mom, I'll see you later." When the door closes I glance at the clock, 10:45. I sigh, I still have an hour and 15 mins to kill before lunchtime and before I get to see Adrienne again. For some reason I can't stop thinking about her, even though I just met her a day ago. _Dammit Q, why are you so interested in her? __**Well she did save you from your panic attack last night. **__I know that, Ok? But there's something else, something about her that I can't put my finger on. __**Which finger, one of the ones in the cast or one of the ones outside of the cast? **__Oh shut up, I only have a cast on one hand and even then only two fingers are covered. __**Do you hear yourself? You're fighting **__**with**__** yourself, maybe they should've examined your head more, you know, to make sure that truck didn't jar something loose. **__SHUT UP! And go away; you're giving me a headache. __**You mean YOU are giving YOURSELF a headache. **__Ugggghh, will you just please leave me alone? __**Fine, I'll be back in this little corner of your brain if you want to talk to me later.**_ I look at the clock. 11:00 am. Dammit, still got an hour to kill, might as well do something productive_ besides_ arguing with myself. I look around, trying to find something I can do that's in reach of my hand. After 2 minutes of futile searching, I decide to assess the damage that stupid truck did to me, even though it was my fault. I try to move my legs but they refuse to budge. Looking down I don't see any casts but for some reason my legs won't move. _Oh no, please no, please don't say that Im, Im paralyzed. I can't be, I just CANT, I have my whole life ahead of me. My life finally was looking up and now im PARALYZED? No, this, this can't be happening. How did I not notice sooner? __**Must be all the drugs they pumped into your blood stream while you were knocked out. **__Please go away, you're not helping.__** Sorry…. **__ That makes sense though, with all the drugs in my system and the fact that I just woke up yesterday, they thought I wouldn't notice. _While I was thinking all of this I realize I've been trying to move my legs and the only thing I succeeded in was breaking a sweat and making myself exhausted. My head falls back against the pillow with a dull _thump_. As my eyelids start to droop, one last thought crosses my mind. _Will I be paralyzed for the rest of my life? _

**A/N: Now we all know the answer to Quinn's question but as you can probably tell this story is AU and I haven't decided to go the Glee route with her recovery or do something of my own. Oh and for the sake of this story, Quinn is a junior but still got pregnant in sophmore year. Basically, season 2 didn't happen. Trust me, it'll be important later. Ok, so I WILL upload a new chapter soon, promise. Next time is lunch with Adrienne and her reaction to Quinn's paralysis. Review if you want. HUGZ!**

**-girlwiththeredsneakers.**


	5. Who is she?

**A/N- Hello to the people reading my story So new chapter YAY! After re-reading my story on I realized that my story's format is a little weird and please tell me if you would like me to change it. Reviews are welcome as always.**

**BIG thank you to Danni8x10 for adding my story to his/her story alert subscription!**

**Enjoy the chapter! HUGZ!**

**-girlwiththeredsneakers**

_Adrienne's POV – 10:30 am_

I drum my black painted fingernails against the table at the hospital café waiting for 10:45 to roll around and watching my coffee get cold. I sigh, ever since last night I can't stop thinking about _her_. _I wonder what she's doing right now…._ I sigh again. I mean I've only met her yesterday so what's wrong with me? I glance at the clock again, 10:35. I sigh for the third time and take a sip of my now lukewarm coffee. At that moment I see a lady with long blonde hair and wearing a long tan coat, walk into room 27, _Quinn's room._ I jump up, almost spilling my coffee all over myself, thoughts rushing through my brain. _Who is this lady? Why did she go into Quinn's room? What if it's some creepy stranger? What is she has a weapon? What if she HURTS Quinn?__** Jeez, overreacting much? Just go check the sign-in book, besides only family and friends can visit. **__Well what if she said she was a friend? __**Really? Why would Quinn be friends with a 40-something year old lady? **__Good point, I'll just go check the sign-in book. _I look at the front desk, one small problem, how the hell am I going to get past Barbra, the secretary? Also know at "the secretary from hell" or "demon-lady", Barbra protects the front desk like a general protecting his fort in battle. I look from her to my coffee and back again, a plan forming in my devious mind. I pick up my coffee and start to casually walk over to the front desk, and "accidentally" spill my drink all over the counter, away from the sign-in book obviously. Barbra glares at me like I was the worst thing to walk the earth. "Oops, I'm so sorry. I can be such a klutz sometimes." I give her my, I'm-totally-innocent-and-I'm-not-about-to-do-something-I'm-not-allowed-to-do-if-you-were-here smile and she grunts at me "I'm going to go get some paper towels. Stay here and don't touch _anything_. Normally I would have people clean up their own messes but I don't want you to blow up the staff room because of your _clumsiness._" I nod sincerely and as soon as she's out of line of sight, grab the book and look at the most recent name. _Name: Judy Fabray, Relation to patient: mother, Signature: __Judy Fabray__. __**See told you. **__Oh shut up. _Hearing the sharp _click-clack_ of heels I quickly put the book back in its place and turn around just in time to see Barbra stuff a wad of paper towels in my face and growl "Here. Now clean up this mess before Mr. Walters slips and breaks his _other_ leg." "He he, yeah I'll, I'll just clean this up." I crouch down and wipe up the dark brown liquid and then throw the whole bundle in the garbage can. I give one last glance towards Barbra, who is watching me like a hawk, and slink back into my seat. The blonde lady, Quinn's mom, whisks past me again, looking happy and when she walks past the front desk she actually gives demon-lady a SMILE! _**OK, is this lady completely MENTAL?! **__No Im sure she's just nice and hey-when did you get a British accent? __**About 2 seconds ago, mate. **__Uggh you know I wonder if Quinn has daily conversations with herself. Probably not because she seems like a normal, SANE, person. __**You do realize that you just called yourself insane. **__Oh my god just shut the fu- BEEP!_ A sudden noise pulls me back to earth. I glance down at my watch-10:45. Time for my shift. _Oh and –ck up. __**Smart arse.**_

_Quinn's POV- 11:50 am_

"No I don't want the chocolate monkey, go away chocolate monkey, I want the chocolate hippopotamus! Chocolate hippo, chocolate hippo, chocolate hippo….dinosaur." _BEEP BEEP BEEP! _"Huh what the hell?" I jerk awake. Rubbing my eyes I glance over to the alarm clock which was programmed to go off at 11:30am. I hit with my hand, effectively both shutting it off and aggravating my wounds. _Speaking of wounds…._ I glance down at my legs. _But that isn't just a wound, that may be a permanent condition. __**Hey you don't know that yet, there might be physical therapy options and they haven't told you how badly your legs were damaged. **__Thanks that made me feel __so__ much better. __**Fine, fine besides I think paralysis comes from spine injury anyway. **__NOT HELPING! __**Hey you know what will help and make you feel better? **__I'm almost afraid to ask…. __**Check the time, if it's correct then you have lunch with Adrienne in about 7 minutes.**__ Adrienne! Oh god, I almost forgot! Jeez I must look like a wreck and smell awful! I would kill right now for some basic toiletries. And I really have to go to the bathroom! __**About time, your bladder must be HUGE. **__Not funny! I need to look at least presentable! __**For Adrienne? **__Yes for Adrien-No just for good um, hygiene reasons. __**Sure. Well now you only have 6 mins. **__UGGH, you know what? Forget about the basic toiletries, someone get me to the bathroom! _Realizing that no one can hear me inside my head, I reach over and punch the call button for a nurse. A nurse in green scrubs with ducks all over them comes rushing in. "Yes sweetie, is there anything you need?" "Um bathroom really bad, please." "Ok sweetie hold on a second." A moment later she comes in rolling a wheel chair. After a few seconds of awkwardly helping me into the chair she rolls me into the attached bathroom. She helps me onto the toilet and leaves the bathroom while I do my thing. Using the handles on either side of the toilet I manage to lower myself into my chair and roll over the sink, which was short enough for me to use. I wash my hands and look at my reflection in the mirror, or what I think is my reflection. I'm as white as a sheet, my hair is greasy and lifeless and my once beautiful face is gaunt and pale. And then there are the cuts, a small one under my left eye, probably made by a shard of glass and the much bigger one that has at least 25 stiches, placed at the start of my hairline and runs from the middle of my forehead to the right side. It looks like I've been asleep for weeks not days. I almost burst into tears at the sight of myself but somehow I don't, I think I'm all cried out. I sigh and splash some water on my face and run my wet fingers through my hair. After smoothing my gown I glance back at myself, I still look awful but better than I did before. I sigh again and slowly wheel myself out of the bathroom to face lunch and Adrienne.

**A/N-OK, I had half of this chapter typed up for a month and I just finished it. UGGGHHHH, I need better timing skills :P Also I might not upload for a while because I haven't started ANY summer work and my mom is ready to murder me, bring me back and murder me again. So kind of a cliff hanger ending, please review if you like my story or have any suggestions. Next time: Lunch with Adrienne! HUGZ!**

**-girlwiththeredsneakers**


End file.
